Is it so Wrong to Love Him?
by Misstress Vitani
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a student with a secret. He's secretly falling in love with his new teacher. What's the poor boy to do? Try to win his teachers heart of course! SasuXHaku slight ItaXDei ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Is it so Wrong to Love Him?

I know, I know, I'm absolutely in love with the SasuXHaku paring. Well, actually, I'm obsessed with anything Haku!! Hee hee, HAKU IZ LOVE!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

((Sasuke's P.O.V.))

"Wake up little brother," a chilly voice said in my ear. I rolled over and swatted at the voice (don't ask). "Wake up little brother or you'll be late for school," the voice stated.

I pulled the covers over my head and mumbled at the voice to leave. "If you don't wake up now I'll make you," I voice said.

"Go to hell," I groaned and swatted at the voice (again, don't ask).

"Fine," the voice said.

I smirked in victory and buried myself beneath my sheets. Falling into I light slumber, I was met with a huge ice, cold splash of water. "What the?" I screamed, jumping out of bed. "What the hell was that for?" I asked my older brother, Itachi, who was standing beside my bed with an empty bucket in his hands.

"I told you I'd make you get up, now get ready for school or we'll just leave you here. Oh, and the water was Deidara's idea."

"Tell him I hate him!" I called after my brother's retreating form. "Bastards," I muttered as I jumped around my room trying to get ready for school.

It's bad enough that I had to spend my whole summer with my brother, who just happens to be a teacher at my school, and his boyfriend (yes, ladies, my brother's gay), who also happens to teach at my school. It's even worse that I have them both this year, and even more worse (is that even a word?) that I have to go to school early! God hates me, I swear.

Throwing on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, I run down stairs in time to steal some food off the counter. I might hate him with all my being, but Deidara's a pretty good cook.

"Finally decided to wake up, yeah?" he says, yanking the plate away from me and setting it on the table.

"Yes, and thank you very much for the ice cold shower," I replied, my usual scowl placed on my face.

Deidara smiled a creepy, evil smile is and says, "You're so very welcome. I wouldn't have wanted you to go with out one, yeah."

"Come on you two," my brother says, ushering Deidara and I out the door. Great, I thought, another day in this hellhole we call school. Sigh, God hates me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I say hellhole? I meant ULTIMATE HELLHOLE TORTURE CHAMBER THING!

Lucky me, I got my brother for homeroom and math. Hopefully I'll still be sane by the end of the semester. Hopefully.

I take my seat in the middle of the room. The front is were all the goody-goodies sit and the back is for the juvies.

Itachi passed out schedules and took attendance, same ol' same ol'. My schedule read:

1st Period….Homeroom/Math: Itachi 

**_2nd Period…..Special(LIST IN ORDER) _**

3rd Period………..Reading: Haku 

**_4th Period………….History: Kakashi_**

**_5th & 6th Period…….Resource/Lunch_**

**_7th Period…………. Science: Asuma_**

**_8th Period…………English: Kurenai_**

**Specials : Gym: Gai**

**Art: Deidara**

**Health: Tsunadae**

**Library: Anko**

**Music: Tayuya **

Haku? Who's Haku? I haven't heard of him/her. I'll ask my brother after 1st period, that is if I last that long.

"Hey, Itachi?" I say as the bell rings, "Who's this Haku person?"

"A new teacher," he states flatly, "a young one."

"Well, keep your eyes to yourself or Dei'll get jealous," I tease. He shakes his head and ushers me out of the room. Off to gym.

Did I mention how much I hate gym? Gai-sensei is a freakin' psycho! He goes on and on about the power of youth then works us like dogs.

At least after this I can get to meet this Haku person.

((I think we'll skip gym))

Finally! Reading class. I can take a nap now, and get to meet this Haku person (why do I keep saying that?!)

Stepping through the door, I notice I'm the only on in the classroom. Taking my seat in the middle of the room, the teacher walks in, and my eyes bug out.

In walks the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's wearing black dress pants and a silky pink button up shirt. Her long black hair is down around her shoulder and her chocolate brown eyes are staring straight at me. Am I drooling?

"Good mourning," she says in an angelic voice, smiling at me sweetly.

"G-good mourning," I reply. I really do think i'm drooling. I gulp and try to steer my gaze away but I can't. Haku (I'm pretty sure this is that Haku person) begins writing on the board and I continue to stare at her until the other students file into class.

Some other boys are left like me, wide eyed and drooling and girls are staring jealously at Haku's back. Bitches.

Speaking of bitches, "SASUKE!" the most annoying voice in the world calls. A skinny little pink haired girl appears next to me. "Hi Sasuke, can I sit down?"

"Back off Billboard Brow!" did I say Sakura's voice was the most annoying? I meant Ino's.

"Shut up Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouts, "I was here first!"

"Nuh-uh!" Ino cries, "I was."

"Girls," Haku says, silencing both nagging bitches, "I don't think that poor boy appreciates being screamed at. Am I right?"

I nod my head. "Well? Take a seat girls."

Ino and Sakura bow their heads and mumble a silent apology and went to find a seat. "Well, then, we'll get started," Haku says, "My name is Haku and please no Haku-sensei. It sounds weird." Haku begins discussing with us what we'll be studying in this course and what he expects from us, yatta yatta.

But throughout the whole thing, I noticed that I was paying more attention to the way Haku's lips moved than the speech she was giving.

Haku finishes up her speech and begins to pass out books. "Oh! I forgot!" she says, putting her hand to her mouth in an adorable fashion. "Girls and boys, I forgot to says that, you might not be able to tell by looking at me, but I'm a boy."

The room falls deathly silent. I stare wide-eyed at Haku, as well as the other kids in the room.

"Y-you're a guy?" a kid named Naruto screams.

"Yes, that I am."

"Whoa," he says, and falls down in his seat.

I continue to in disbelief. How can someone as beautiful as that be a boy? Am I gay or something?

Haku starts class, but I can't concentrate. I seriously think I am going gay. Why you ask? Because I still think Haku is beautiful. Beautiful, sexy, hot, what ever you want to call it.

Shit, Itachi's rubbing off on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter! I didn't think I'd be able to update ((I'm lazy like that)). Anywho…….

Warnings: mentions of Lime ((guess between who?)) and some naughty thoughts….lol….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm able to make it through the rest of my classes without too much trouble. I had Naruto bugging me and the bitch twins (1) always on my case but other than that the day was uneventful.

I'm currently sitting in Itachi's classroom waiting on Deidara. "Shit, where is he?" I ask my brother for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know," he says.

"Maybe we should go check on him," I suggest.

Before my brother can reply we hear a knock on the door. "Come in," Itachi says.

"Excuse me," that angelic voice says. Haku pops his pretty little head in the door and says, "Sorry but, I need help. I'm afraid I'm lost."

"Lost going where?" Itachi asks.

Haku steps into the doorway and smiles sheepishly, "I was going to make copies but, since I have no clue where anything is, I got lost."

"Sasuke, why don't you show him to the office. You're in his class this year aren't you?"

"Yeah," I say, and stand up. Walking out the door, Haku following close behind, I turn around and study him. He's obviously trying to remember his way around here. It's cute really. He's older than me, but in a way, younger. He's childish, something I learned in his class.

"So, Sasuke was it?" I nod. "Are those girls still bugging you?" he asks as he runs to catch up with me. Standing close to him I realize that I'm taller than him, well, only by a few inches.

"Yeah. Sakura and Ino are always like that. Annoying as hell. They're the bitch twins," I say, covering my mouth after Haku gives me a look. "What I meant was," I stutter.

Haku giggles and waves his hand. "Don't worry," he says, "I won't tell them that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he says.

"How old are you?" I ask in the most polite way I can muster up.

"23 years old this January," he replies happily.

Wow, he's only a year younger than my brother and 1, 2…6 years older than me (I'm 17, and if I got it wrong, Math was never my strong point). "Well, we're here," I say as I lead him into the office. "Do you want me to stay in case you get lost again?"

Haku giggles (that cute, adorable giggle of his) and waves me away. "I think I can handle it."

"See ya tomorrow," I say.

"Uh-huh," he says and disappears behind the office door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't forget to do your homework, yeah!" Deidara calls up the stairs as I run to my room.

"Whatever," I say, slamming my door. Flopping down on my bed, I threw my backpack to the side. "I'll get to it later."

"What the hell happened to my non-homosexuality?" I asked myself. Yes, I'm still focused on my new obsession with my teacher, my MALE teacher.

I don't get it, I think to myself, why am I still thinking about this. I should let it go right? I shouldn't let this bug me right? Wrong.

I always thought I liked girls. Maybe Itachi **_is_** rubbing off on me. Maybe I am going gay. Maybe I'll end up trying to rape my teacher! Wait. That last idea doesn't sound so bad considering Haku's beautiful body. Wait! No! Bad boy, don't think like that!

"Argh!" I shout as I burry my head in pillow. "Go away stupid thoughts! Go away!"

Pushing my self off my bed, I walk over to my backpack and begin my homework. Yes, homework on the first day of school. Mostly papers and stuff to get signed but my brother passed out work sheets. He said he wanted to "find out what level we're on". Yeah right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's at least 3:00 in the mourning and I can't sleep! You know why? Because my brother at that hyperactive blonde can't leave each other alone! I mean, how can one hope to sleep with all that screaming? (I'll leave that to your imagination.)

You don't know how tempted I am to walk across the hall and scream at them to keep it down.

Gawd! Could Deidara scream any louder? "That's it!" I scream, and throw the covers off. As I was about to march to my brother's room the noise stops. "Those bastards," I mumble.

Crawling back under my covers, I think about what kind of day I'll have tomorrow. "Maybe I'll be able to concentrate. Yeah right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sasuke," that angelic voice calls to me. "Sasuke." _

_I'm in some type of house. It doesn't look like my house though. "Where are you?" I call to the voice. _

"_Find me, Sasuke," the angel says, "you know you want to."_

"_Who are you?" I ask, walking toward the source of the voice._

"_You know who I am."_

"_No, actually, I don't. That's why I'm asking you," I reply flatly. I quicken my pace; the voice sounds close. _

_The angel giggles, a cute, adorable, giggle. "Come Sasuke, think."_

"_I'm trying," I say, frustrated. I walk to the end of a hallway. Coming to the only door in the hallway, I push it open with a loud squeak. _

_Sitting on the bed is the angel, dressed in all white with its long, black hair around its shoulders. I can't the angel's face clearly. _

_The angel giggles. "Come on Sasuke, think."_

"_I'm trying," I repeat, reaching out toward the angel. The angel giggles again and leans into my touch. My hand comes in contact with soft, porcelain skin. "Who are you?"_

"_Shh," the angel whispers, placing two slender fingers on my lips. "You can think later."_

_I lean forward and the angel seals its lips over mine. Pushing the angel on its back it whispers, "Sasuke, wake up."_

"_What?" I ask confused._

_Then I screamed as cold water was poured over my back. _

(( End Sasuke's Dream ))

"What the hell!" I scream as I knock the bucket out of Deidara's hands.

Deidara laughs, "What were you dreaming about, yeah? You sounded pretty happy."

"None of your business!" I snap.

"Must have been a pretty damn good dream, yeah," he says with a laugh, "considering the moan I just heard from you."

"Shut yer face bitch," I sneered, jumping out of bed. Deidara laughed again and skipped out of my room. I gather all my things and jump in the shower. Leaning my head against the shower wall, I think about my dream. Who was that angel? I thought, What did he want?

"Uhhhhhhh," I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose. I can already tell I'm not going to like today.

----------------------------------------((Skipping 1st and 2nd period))----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I am, sitting in Haku's class, not able to pay any attention at all. Know why? I'll give you one guess.

"Alright my pretties," Haku says (that's his term of endearment for us), "open your books to page 24 and we'll begin."

I sigh, and open my book. Resting my head on my arms, Haku begins teaching, and I begin staring at his lovely full lips as he talks. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, that's right, I'm gay!

Yes, ladies and gentleman, I've finally accepted my newfound homosexuality. Surprised huh?

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" I reply. Smooth Sasuke, real smooth.

"Since you seem so into the book," Haku says sweetly, "why don't you read for me page 27?"

"Sure," I mumble and turn to the page. I might love him but god, he can be annoying sometimes.

-----------------------------------((skip to the end of the day))----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys will never guess what I just came up with!

I'm going to try to win Haku's heart! Yes you heard me right. I just can't seem to get him off my mind. I know it sounds like some sappy romance movie, but it's true. Christmas is coming up, then his birthday, and then Valentine's Day! That's 3 holidays and 3 gifts. YAY! (ahem)

The only problem is, in that time I have to figure out what Haku likes so, I'm transforming myself into 00Sasuke! (double O Sasuke)

I'm gonna speak with Haku, maybe follow him around (I'm not a stalker!) and see what he likes. I'm going to get him the perfect gift! Then he'll love me! YAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) i hate Sakura and Ino!! i think they're bitches...hints my endearing nickname for them...The Bitch twins!!!!!!! ((lol))

LOL………I love the 00Sasuke thing!! Anyway…. Stay tuned to find out what 00Sasuke ((lol)) does and what Haku likes.

I'm sorry if the story seems to be rushed. I've noticed that in all my stories I seem to rush. I'll try to slow down and make the next chapter longer.

((I think the reason I rush is either 1. I'm lazy or 2. I don't think to much detail)) I wonder……..???


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I Own nothing!!

Wow! I can't believe I updated! I promise to get the next update out soon…sorry it's so small but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Just a little taste to quench your thirst! LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke? Hey! Sasuke? I'm going to the mal, yeah. You need anything, yeah?" Deidara's voice called from outside my door, waking me from a peaceful sleep.

"Wha?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm going to the mall, yeah," he repeated slowly. "You need anything?"

I sat up and yawned, "Hold on I'll go with you."

"Suit yourself, yeah."

I stood up and stretched. Why does he end his sentences with 'yeah'? I mean, it's just annoying! Shaking those useless thoughts from head, I hurriedly threw some clothes on and headed down stairs. Deidara was already waiting for me at the door.

"Took you long enough, yeah."

I inwardly twitched when I heard him say 'yeah'. "What ever let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Meet me back here in an hour and a half, yeah. That'll give us both time to look."

"Yes, yes. Alright Mother," I sighed.

Deidara smiled and ruffled my hair, making me scowl. I swatted at his hand and stormed away, grateful to be away from the annoying blonde (1).

I wondered through the crowd, asking myself why I even came here in the first place. I really didn't need anything. It was just an excuse to get out of the house.

Sigh. Might as well get something to eat. As I headed over to the food court, a familiar head of raven colored hair caught my eye. I glanced over. Nothing was there.

Shaking my head, I continued on my way to the food court.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of that heavenly voice. I gulped and turned around. As my eyes met milk chocolate ones, I couldn't help but smile. "Hello sensei," I said.

Haku laughed that pretty laugh of his. "I thought I told you not to call me sensei. Haku will do. Just Haku."

"It's just respect," I said with a shrug. "Itachi would kill me if he found out I wasn't respecting one of my teachers."

"But you do respect me," Haku said walking closer, "I just don't like the sound of Haku-sensei."

I smiled, "alright."

"So," he asked, "where you headin'?"

"Food court," I replied.

"Oh," he said, "Mind if I join you? We can have lunch. My treat."

"Sure, but I can't let you pay all of it," –I guess I do have manners after all- "I'll pay for my food."

"No, no, no!" Haku shook his head, flipping his raven hair, "I'm the one who's asking you so I'll pay. I insist." He crossed his arms over his chest in a 'And that's that!' manner.

I sighed and smiled. "As you wish."

He retuned my smile and grabbed my hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down with my tray of food in front of me, I sighed in contentment. I had wonderful (McDonald's) food in front of me, I didn't have to meet the banshee for another thirty minutes and the most gorgeous person was sitting across from me. Life was good.

"So Sasuke," Haku said tucking a loose strand of hair behind his head, "What are you here for?"

"I came here with Deidara. I really don't need anything but it was an excuse to get me out of the house."

"Oh. Deidara is here to?" he asked.

"Yep."

"How come you don't call him 'sensei'?" he asked.

"He's my brother's boyfriend. I only call him sensei when we're at school," I said munching on my fries.

"Oh."

"What are you here for?"

"Christmas shopping! (2)" he replied happily. He smiled at me brightly and I felt my heart melt. "I have to get presents for everyone."

"Oh. Maybe that's why Dei is here too," I thought out loud.

Haku giggled and went back to eating. I couldn't hide my smile. Haku was adorable. The way his hair fell in his face when he dipped his head down, the way his eyes sparkled in the sun, the way—oh screw it! I'm in love. And not just with anyone. With my teacher. Sigh, maybe life isn't so good.

"So, is their anyone precious to you?" Haku asked suddenly.

I blinked. "A lot of people are precious to me--"

"No, no! that's not what I mean!" he said. "Is there anyone _**very**_ special to you? You know, like, a crush, that you're going to get a special gift for?"

Suddenly my 00Sasuke plan came to mind. "Um…y-yeah. I guess, I mean…umm."

Haku giggled, "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

"I uh…yeah--"

"Sasuke!" I turned around at the sound of my name.

"I've been looking for you everywhere for you, yeah! Oh, hello Haku, yeah."

"Hello Deidara," Haku said, "it's ok. I asked Sasuke to come out here with me. He's been with me the whole time."

Deidara smirked and whacked me upside the head. "I can't leave you alone without you trying to seduce your teacher, yeah? I swear Sasuke I thought Itachi thought you better than that, yeah." Deidara smiled at me with mischief gleaming in his eyes…uh…eye (considering the fact that a chuck of his hair was covering the other eye).

I could feel my face warming up. "I wasn't seducing anyone!" I shouted.

Haku and Deidara both laughed. "Whatever, yeah. Let's go."

"Sorry Haku-sensei. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Sasuke. It was nice talking with you."

I stood up, threw my tray away, and followed Deidara outside, swearing to get my revenge on the blonde banshee and to put my 00Sasuke plan into action soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I love Deidara with everything I am….I would never call him annoying. I'm just writing in Sasuke's P.O.V.

(2) I realize Christmas is still a ways away but bear with me…PLEASE!!

Ok…..chapter four should be up within the week….I hope (LOL)….it all depends on whether or not I can type fast. Probably expect it to be up in a couple of weeks.

Anyway!! Thank you guys for not giving up on me!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ………..I still own nothing. Wish I did. Sigh.

Anywho! YAY! I updated! I can't believe I updated earlier than I thought I would…YAY!! On with the show.

((P.S. next chapter will be longer….I promise!))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood on the corner of my street, trying not to freeze in the late November breeze. I sneezed slightly and sniffled. Why the heck did I decide take a walk anyway? Oh yeah! I remember…wait…maybe I don't. Oh well.

Crossing the street when the light turned, I headed toward a small café. Sitting in one of the back tables, a short, over-make-upped, over-perfumed, waitress came over and took my order. She smiled brightly and attempted to flirt with me but I shot her down. She walked away with a broken smile and hurried into the kitchen.

I quietly read over my list of gift ideas I had made up at home. Crossing out ideas I voted out, I narrowed it down to a few choices. I was so absorbed in what I was doing to notice that my waitress was back with my order and looking over my shoulder at the list. I jumped slightly and set the list down on the table.

"Gift ideas?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I said, taking a sip of the coffee I ordered. I sigh pleasantly as it warmed me up.

"For your girlfriend?" she asked, this time I could detect a hint of resentment in her voice.

"You could say that," I replied, not caring to look at her as I drank the warm coffee.

"Lucky girl," she continued on, "I would kill to date a guy like you. My boyfriend's a jerk."

"Not like I haven't heard that before." I rolled my eyes and lowered my head to the table.

I'm guessing she took a hint and left before I had to tell her. I sighed again and finished debating on gift choices.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe tomorrow after school I'll go shopping, or put plan 00Sasuke into action. Great, now I'm talking to myself." I groaned and shook my head as I headed down a side street. I had decided to take a short cut, but my short cut ended up to be not-so short.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to think. Suddenly voices cut into my thoughts.

"Come on pretty," a male voice purred, "it'll be fun."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced down the ally where the voices were coming. Two men were standing above a woman. She looked scared to death as she trembled beneath him.

The man's companion laughed, "Yeah, come one sweet heart. We can give you the time of your life."

The first man got on his knees and stroked the woman's face. She let out a startled cry and tried to push him away. Surprisingly, she succeeded and ran from the man only to be grabbed by her hair and pulled back by the other man.

"Little bitch," he hissed and threw her to the floor. The other man then kicked her in the side, making her whimper loudly.

Standing to the side, I decided I had had enough. It's one thing to corner a woman, but to hit her! That's something I won't stand for.

"Hey!" I shouted. Both of the man looked up but the woman kept her head down.

"What do you want?" the first man asked.

Both of the men looked taller and stronger than me, but then again, size isn't everything.

"Leave her alone," I demanded.

The woman sat up and curled herself into a ball in the corner. The second man looked at her and approached her.

He didn't reach her. I ran and struck him in the face before he could touch her. The man fell back with a startled gasp and landed on the ground.

"Why you!" the first man said. He charged at me and I dodged, striking him in the back. When he fell to the ground I grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her away.

"Come with me. Hurry!"

She didn't say anything, just followed obediently behind. As we rounded the corner I stopped to catch my breath. The girl panted softly beside me. I checked behind us and around the corner. The men were nowhere in site. "It doesn't look like we were followed," I told her, "you're safe now, don't worry."

I tried to touch her shoulder but she jerked away. I knew she was still shaken so I didn't attempt to touch her again but quietly asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

She didn't respond. She just hid her face from me and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold?" I asked.

Still no response.

I sighed and placed my jacket around her shoulders. "If you won't tell me your name, can you tell me your address? I can take you home, that is, if you like."

She still didn't answer. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. She tugged my jacket around her and glanced the other way. I still couldn't see her face. I headed back over to see if the men decided to follow now. Still no one. When I looked back the woman was running down the street.

"Hey!" I called after her.

She kept running.

I cursed under my breath and followed, running after her. I knew I could let her go and just leave it be but, the little bitch still had my jacket!

I know it sounds selfish but, that was my favorite jacket! My 'My Chemical Romance' jacket I had purchased online with my own money as I gift to myself. It was special dammnit!

I could here my feet pound against the pavement as I chased her around the block into the park. She tried to loose me through the trees but I kept site of her and my jacket. She better not damage it! I thought.

She headed over toward the playground and I decided to cut her off. I ran the other way and blocked her path. But unfortunately for me, she didn't anticipate my moves and didn't stop running. Meaning, she slammed into me sending us both sprawling to the ground.

I groaned as my head throbbed. I could hear the woman utter a soft sob on top of me as I got up. She attempted to run again but I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Again, fate was against me today because she landing into my lap.

I panted softly and so did she. I kept and tight grip on her arm so she couldn't get away. "I just wanted…to make…sure you were…ok," I said in between pants, "and to get…my…jacket back."

The woman whimpered again in my grasp.

I let go and she didn't run.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her.

She shook her head and removed my jacket. Handing it to me she stood and walked away.

"Can I at least know your name? Or see your face?"

She didn't respond. She just kept walking.

I growled and ran at her. "Look at me dammnit!" I shouted.

She looked up at me with startled eyes.

I gasped. "I should have recognized the hair…" I sighed, shaking me head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Cliffhanger! He hee! Anyway, I'm glad I could put this up. Like I said I am determined to finish this story. I might not be able to post for a while. I'm going camping tomorrow and I'm going to be staying there through the week. When I get back I'm going straight to my laptop cuz I got some great ideas for this story!

Read and Review! 

Like I said I'm D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-E-D to finish this story and I've never been this determined before!!

I give everyone my love! Hope you enjoyed!

Always The Forgotten One


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Yes...this is still me!! I cahnged my pen name but it's still me!! ((I'm in love with Valentine Maxwell!! (don't ask)!!!!))

I've got at least two more chapters planned for this story….I might make it a lemon…might bump up the rating….but it's just a thought. I really don't have an ending planned out but, oh well! I'm trying….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have got to stop meeting so randomly," I laughed.

'She' laughed too, nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

'She'- Haku- wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "I didn't want you to see me like that. It was…" he shivered and I saw tears well up in his eyes.

Despite myself, I reached out took him into my arms. He snuggled into my embrace and cried. I softly stroked his silky black hair and held him, letting him cry on me for a while.

"Shhh," I whispered, "I know, I know. You were scared, but it's ok now. I'm here, nothing's gonna hurt you now."

Geeze! When did I start talking like that? I surprised myself with my gentle tone.

Haku grew quiet in my arms and I held on to him…that is…until my damned phone rang. Haku pulled away and I held back my whimper of protest. "Hello?"

"Sasuke? Where are you? It's almost midnight!" Itachi screamed into the receiver.

"I'm with a friend."

"With a friend at 11:55 at night?" he cried.

"Yes. Let me take, um 'her' home and I'll be back," – I smiled at Haku who giggled through his tears- "be home soon." I hung up on him before he could ask any more questions.

"Well," Haku wiped his tear-stained face, 'I guess you're taking me home."

"Lead the way," I smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later I was sitting on Haku's couch with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and the remote to his T.V. in the other.

I heard the water turn off upstairs – meaning Haku was out of his shower – and soft footsteps above me. Haku came downstairs in a white T-shirt and pajama bottoms towel drying his hair.

"You sure your ok?" I asked him for the umpteenth time, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Yes, yes, for the hundredth time, yes!" he said, slightly irritated. "And thank you, Sasuke. For saving me."

"Yes, yes, for the hundredth time, your welcome!" I said in a high-pitched tone, clearly mocking Haku.

He smirked and whipped me with his towel. "Smart ass," he laughed.

Haku sat down beside me and stole the remote from my hand.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked. "With all the running you did, I mean, you should be."

"You ran as much as I did," - …..hmmm….he had a point – "and besides, I can run a lot more than that."

I laughed and drank the last of my hot chocolate.

"Say, Sasuke---"

_**BOOM!! **_

Haku jumped and clung to me as a clap of thunder sounded through the house, rattling the windows and my cup on his coffee table.

I laughed again and petted his head. "It's ok. It's just a---"

_**BOOM! CRACK!!**_

More thunder sounded, along with a crack of lightning. Rain pounded against the windows. Haku sighed and let go of me. "I'm not letting you go home in that," – he pointed outside – "call your brother and tell him you're staying at your 'friend's' house." Haku smiled and winked.

I did as he said, again, hanging up before Itachi could ask questions.

"Are you ok with the couch?" he asked, offering me a blanket.

"Yeah, that's fine." I took the blanket from him and settled down on his couch.

"Night Sasuke," he called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Night Haku," I said to his back as he climbed up the stairs. "Love you."

-----------------------((Haku's P.O.V.))--------------------------------------

I froze at the top of the stairs. Did he just say what I think he said? Maybe he just said it out of impulse, like a child to their mother. But I'm not Sasuke's mother. Could Sasuke really love me? No! I'm just over-reacting. That's it! Over-reacting! I silently walked back down the stairs. Sasuke is lying on the couch. I shook my head and hurried up the stairs.

------------------((Sasuke's P.O.V.))-----------------------------

I heard the door to Haku's door shut and threw off the covers. Walking quietly around his living room. Stopping at his dresser I opened the drawer and pulled out a book. Maybe I shouldn't, I thought. Oh well.

I took the book back to the couch and turned on the lamp. Opening the baby blue book, I glanced at the first page. The stationery paper was covered with snowflakes.

Haku's clear, beautiful handwriting filled the page. I read a couple of lines and smiled. So he's a poet, I thought, read the rest of the poem:

_**As the city sleeps so soundly,**_

_**The voices inside,**_

_**Are screaming, thrashing, yelling,**_

_**And I'm trying to hide.**_

_**As the Earth falls silent,**_

_**I'm only left to hear,**_

_**The voices saying right from wrong,**_

_**Sweet whispers in my ear.**_

_**As my head starts turning slowly,**_

_**And my emotions go haywire,**_

_**You never where my only,**_

_**And I realized that as my thoughts caught fire.**_

_**As the city streets fall silent,**_

_**I'm only left to hear,**_

_**My angel's in the darkness,**_

_**Sweet whispers in my ear.**_

_**As the city sleeps so silently,**_

_**The voices deep inside,**_

_**Are scream at me choices,**_

_**And yelling 'You must decide.'**_

_**As my heart breaks quietly,**_

_**I know what I must do,**_

_**The voices saying right from wrong,**_

_**And I must not return to you.**_

Nice.

I flipped through a couple of pages and settled on another poem.

_**Sealed up in side us,**_

_**Is the power to hate,**_

_**the depth of our sadness,**_

_**and the willingness to wait.**_

_**Deep in our heart,**_

_**There is envy and pride,**_

_**A need to perform,**_

_**and a will to survive.**_

_**Trapped in our soul,**_

_**Is the bitterness of loss,**_

_**The feeling of depression,**_

_**Agitation that makes you cross.**_

_**Locked up inside us all,**_

_**Are anger, pride, and depression,**_

_**Nothing can erase it all,**_

_**Despite the monthly sessions.**_

_**Sealed up in everyone's heart,**_

_**There live silent furies,**_

_**Making everything disarranged,**_

_**And sending life into a hurry.**_

_**Sadness follows gloom,**_

_**And depression hits its mark,**_

_**Anger leads to envy,**_

_**A lot more bite,**_

_**Less bark.**_

_**Locked in everyone's heart,**_

_**There live silent furies,**_

_**Sending life into a haze,**_

_**And a constant hurry.**_

Is he depressed or something? I mean, this poem is really deep. I flip to another one with a less depressing title.

_**I'm standing here with open arms,**_

_**I'm ready to kiss your tears away,**_

_**I'm ready to take you into my arms,**_

_**And I'm ready to chase your fears away.**_

_**I'm standing here with open arms,**_

_**And I'm ready to heal your broken heart,**_

_**I'm ready to hold you through the night,**_

_**And I'm to play the loving part.**_

Cute. I returned the book to its hiding place and climb back under my covers, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

------------------((Haku's P.O.V.))---------((4:00 a.m.))---------------

I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning but I can't sleep. I keep thinking about what Sasuke said.

I quietly slipped down stairs and stood by Sasuke. He was snoring with his leg hanging off the side off the couch. I smiled and brushed my fingers through his hair. He looked so damn cute!

I couldn't help the urge that came over me. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. I placed a kiss to his lips and turned away.

I felt a hand grasp my arm and turn me around.

Sasuke was staring straight at me.

"Oh shit," I cursed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The poems Sasuke read are pieces of poems of my own creation. The first one is called "Voices Inside", the second one I named, "Furies" and the third one I called, "Open Arms". They are my poems and you cannot take them without my permission ((though, I don't know why you would want to take them….they suck!)).

I'm not very happy with the way this chapter turned out but hey...if you guys like it...then I guess i have to too!! ((you guys **_DO _**like it?? right??))


End file.
